A Collection of Harry Potter
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Many freeverse poems inspired by the world of Harry Potter and prompts given to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Puppets**

The twirling dancers on the gorgeous floor are strung along

By both the music and the cheer of the new holiday approaching rapidly

The dancers get fast and the swirling gets wider as students

Are strung by the strings the music plays

Faster and faster, never stopping and never ending

The irony of the situation is all too apparent for the ones on the sidelines

The bright students, the new generation of witches and wizards

Are being enchanted by the music

Following the commands they stop, slow down, or go faster

Depending on what the music tells them

Dancing and dancing until finally the give in to exhaust

They go to the little tables of refreshment and food to give them energy

To dance again and again

The pretty girls, all dolled up for this night, gossip and gloat

About the boys they brought and all goes well

Well, except a hex or two but what can be expected?

A night without magic is uncomprehendable to some

The enchantment and charm of magic seduces the students

Especially on nights of cheer and the chaperones know this all too well

Every scene the night plays triggers memories of youth and joy in their heads

The teachers and adults know the puppetry the students are under

From being there themselves, once lads and ladies coming under one ceiling

As puppets of the music, and make note that once you fall under its spell

You will never escape until you dance the night away or

Until fate beckons the you away or

Until a hex sends panic throughout the puppets shattering the spell

After all they can never escape the enchantment of the music

The little puppets they are, will never leave the floor

Just like the students and teachers are the puppets to life and will never leave it

Unless they die

After all, Puppets are puppets no matter what they all fall under life's spell

Living out what life throws in the puppets' way

The puppet show will never end

My puppets are dancing, watching, and even reading

Whether I throw deaths, pranks, hexes, and beings tainted with evil their way

They will always act out my show

The show must go on after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did but alas I don't.**_

_**Note: I have received a review asking who the puppeteer was in the last lines. Simple: life.**_

_Imperfect_

I'm not an innocent man I am a killer

I am not a pure blood but rather a half blood

I am not a Gryffindor, I am a Slytherin

I was never loved by my parents; they were either dead or didn't care

I never wore fancy, expensive robes I wore hand me downs

I was never raised in a loving wizard home but rather a cold Muggle orphanage

I am not a kind man, I can be rather cruel

I am not a man that only speaks English but rather the tongue of the snakes the animal of the devil

I am not a man who abides by law, but rather a one who laughs at the laws they dare set

I am not living only as a worker with a caring family while someone else is in power, but rather I am the one that scares your children and will take over your home with the fear of me

You do not dare to mention my name while you can scream others to the heavens

I am not your savior with a golden halo but rather your prosecutor I will judge you and decide whether you are worthy

I do not love unconditionally as others do

I was filled with hatred at a young age

I was shunned by my father

I gained revenge and I have dabbled and enjoyed the Dark Arts

I have murdered people before my sixteenth birthday

I have stolen the innocence of other children by recruiting them to the Death Eaters

I have orchestrated the murder of the man who saved me from living the existence of a Muggle boy

I was never weaker than others, I have never felt pity

I have never opened the locks around my heart

Behind a respectful face I am a sadistic, manipulative, cruel, and sick man

I resurrected myself with the blood of my enemy

The thing I never cared about and never felt, love, ended up as my demise

First by a mother and then by a son

I am Tom Marvolo Riddle

I am the Dark Lord

I am Lord Voldemort

I am the most dark and powerful wizard in the history of the Wizarding world

I am imperfect in all aspects

**R and R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Thousand_

The war has stolen a thousand things from us

A thousand tears

A thousand lives

A thousand innocent minds

A thousand feelings of security

A thousand drops of blood

A thousand friends

A thousand childhoods

A thousand parents

A thousand families

The war has left us with:

A thousand scars

A thousand broken hearts

A thousand corpses

A thousand orphans

A thousand troubled people

A thousand doubts

A thousand regrets

A thousand last words

A thousand memories

The war has left us and stolen from us a thousand things

A thousand things that will forever make up the Second Wizarding War

Thousand

The magical number here in this war

A number I wish I wasn't so acquainted with

Of course what did the thousand of wishes before mine do?

Nothing

All I can do is count the thousands

As they appear in this deadly and twisted equation

And pray it will all end soon

For the war isn't over with.

Not by a long shot.

**R and R! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Dynamite_

When anger lights the last straw everything changes,

For better or for worse.

You can never change the fact that it will always change.

_The change will then be the fire the dynamite creates._

Even if a friendship will break and hatred will seep through the cracks

(Like Harry and Ron's friendship since he left the Horcreaux mission, the tension is unbearable.)

_The dynamite was a fight._

Or a man will abandon the light and betray three children

(Like Luna's dad)

_The dynamite was a daughter_

Even if a couple will break

(Like Neville's parents)

_The dynamite was a torture session with Bellatrix_

One little event with a match like hatred or anger

Will always start a fire,

Where the results are always disastrous.

The events of the past create the fire that is the present and only,

When the future, the ashes/remains of the present, arrives will we see the consequences and regrets of our

Fire

And

Dynamite.


End file.
